magicschoolbusfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Terese
Phoebe Terese is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. She was voiced by Maia Filar. Physical Appearance and Attire Phoebe has shoulder-length brown auburn hair in reverse flip, which she keeps parted behind a yellow hairband and two parted bangs. She wears a yellow long-sleeved collared blouse, red shortalls, yellow knee-high socks, and brown loafers (Brown Mary Janes in some books). Her signature colors are red and yellow. For winter wear, she wears a violet jacket, her red shortalls, light yellow mittens, light yellow trousers and red boots. For beachwear, she wears a 2 piece red and yellow bikini. For rain wear, she wears a light red rain hat, a red raincoat, and yellow gumboots. For formal wear, she wears a gold hairband with gold balls, a red long sleeve shirt with a red ribbon, a green pleated skirt, white leggings, and black Mary Janes. For basketball wear, she wears a red basketball shirt, yellow shorts, yellow socks, and light red converse sneakers. Personality Phoebe is the newest member to Ms. Frizzle's class, and because of this, she tends to be more bashful than the others. She is also the caring soul of the class. She is very kind-hearted, sweet, caring, insecure, patient, humble, optimistic, educated, brainy and encouraging. She has stage fright as seen in the episode "Gets Planted". She also seems to be very close to her father as seen in "Going Batty" when she thinks the Friz turned him into a vampire she says "I love you anyway, daddy. I'll love you forever!" She also seems to be a bit of an animal activist as she genuinely cares about their safety and wants to do what seems right and fair. Background Phoebe is the new student in Ms. Frizzle's class, always comparing to how things were at her old school. The caring soul of the class,, she also seems to be a little bit shy as her biggest fear is stage fright. She's shown to love all animals, including bugs, and she supports recycling, once proposing that they build a recycling center on the empty lot on Decatur. Despite her love of nature, she doesn't have much of a green thumb, as she can't grow a bean plant, doesn't grow her plant herself for the garden, and thinks there's a rock inside of the flower she grew at her old school. Storyline Season One Phoebe is introduced in "Gets Lost in Space" but she doesn't mention her old school or make any indication she's new until "For Lunch." She shows her caring side and love for animals in "All Dried Up" when she creates Students Against Desert Scarcity ("S.A.D.S.") after Carlos goes on about the ones suffering in the desert. She learns the hard way that they don't need her. The class visits her old school in "Goes to Seed" to get her flower so their garden isn't incomplete when they're showcased on the cover of Plant It! magazine. Season Two Phoebe helps Arnold chase down a dinosaur that stole his borrowed fossilized egg in "The Busasaurus." It's implied in this episode that she has developed a crush on him. In "Butterfly and the Bog Beast," the class is trying to come up with a new mascot for the school's soccer team, and everyone (especially Ralphie) dismisses her idea: The Butterflies. All but Arnold turn on her when Janet points out that the rival team, the Bulldogs, is Phoebe's old school's team. Eventually, they all compromise and name the team the Bog Beast Butterflies. In "Cold Feet," it's her turn to take Liz home for the weekend, but Liz is gone. When they track her down to a place called Herp Haven, Phoebe is sent to infiltrate the place with her pet busigator, "Valerie." Season Three Phoebe is against taking honey from bees in "In a Beehive," and she's stuck on an ice flow with Liz, Ralphie, and the bus in "In the Arctic." She feels bad for a giant praying mantis in a 1950s sci-fi movie in "Spins a Web," wishing the military in the film would trap it instead. Ms. Frizzle takes the class into the film where Phoebe tries to make this happen. Her fear of being on stage is revealed in "Gets Planted," but despite it, she's turned into a bean plant to play the beanstalk in the class play, Jack and the Beanstalk. Season Four When Arnold's skin is orange in "Goes Cellular," he wants to know the difference between his skin and Phoebe's. She's picked to represent the school in a Slam Dunk-a-Thon in "Gains Weight," despite the fact she can't do a slam dunk. She's a fox along with Arnold and Tim in "In the City," and she's partners with Arnold in "Takes a Dive." Relatives *Her father makes an appearance in "Going Batty." He's blind and, like her, mentions how things were at her old school, implying it runs in the family. Her mother has never been shown or mentioned. Mr. Terese has expressed to Ms. Frizzle that he's glad that they transferred Phoebe to Walkerville Elementary. *In the original books, she lives with her grandparents. Her parents are not mentioned. *In The Magic School Bus Science Chapter Book: Penguin Puzzle, she has an uncle named Cecil Byrd who's an ornithologist from Australia. He accompanies the class on field trip to Antarctica. Trivia *Her first appearance is in the 1987 book The Magic School Bus Inside the Earth where she is "the new kid." **Despite being the newest student at Walkerville, her classmates Carlos and Keesha were introduced in the later book ''The Magic School Bus in the Time of the Dinosaurs'' that was published in 1994, though it was in production at the same time as the TV series that was a novelty at the time. *Being on stage in front of people is her biggest fear. ("Gets Planted") *She weighs 65 pounds. ("Gains Weight") *Her eyes are hazel in "Goes Cellular" but they are green on the Creepy, Crawly Fun! DVD cover. *She knows the metric system. ("Kicks Up a Storm") *In "In the Haunted House," she plays the saxophone. *She's left-handed or south-pawed. ("Gets Ants in Its Pants") *In the books, she has a variety of pets at home, however in the computer game Explores the World of Animals, she has a pet cat named Mittens in the classroom location where the students present their animals. *Her old school is actually called "Phoebe's Old School." ("Goes to Seed") *The mascot at her old school is a bulldog. *She is answering the phone in the Producer Segment. ("All Dried Up") *She is the only student in her class to have on short-legged attire and overalls as casual attire – these are shortalls. *Phoebe's scuba suit while going on aquatic field trips has always been depicted yellow with red accents up until the original TV series' finale where her scuba suit's colors were swapped. *Phoebe's last name Terese is pronounced in the French TUR-EZ rather than the English TUR-EES. *In the Spanish dub, her name is Andrea, in the French Ophélie, and Paulina in the German. *In Going Batty, she is very close to her father as she remarks: "I'll love you anyway, daddy! I'll love you, forever!" *In the beginner book "The Magic School Bus Gets Recycled", it is revealed that Phoebe has been given a necklace from her grandmother, making Phoebe's bond with her grandmother canon in the franchise. *Phoebe's voice actress, Maia Filar, also played Carol in Deceived, Tasha in Goosebumps, Melissa in Are You Afraid of the Dark?, the voice of Cassie in The Busy World of Richard Scarry, and Abbie in Flash Forward. *Phoebe turned into a fox in In the City. Fun coincidence is, Gil Filar, Maia's little brother, would later go on to voice Fox in the first 3 seasons of Franklin. *She's the only original kid not to appear in the reboot. She returned to her old school and was replaced by Jyoti. *In the episode The Busasaurus, it’s implied that Phoebe has a crush on Arnold. Gallery This is a game.jpg File:Beanst.jpg|Phoebe as a beanstalk Uhhh!.png What a guy.png Ate our class.png|Phoebe's formal wear Giant.png|Phoebe in her scuba suit Fat.png|Phoebe discovering blubber And where's Liz?.png Swamp.png|Phoebe in raingear Huh?.png Butterfingers.png Hairband.png When she's done.png Dump.png SO ARE WE!.png Dinos07.png Dinos04.png Dinos03.png Dinos01.png Seed01.png ThKQVP8C8H.jpg DSC00095.JPG DSC00439.JPG DSC00430.JPG DSC00410.JPG DSC00470.JPG DSC00416.JPG DSC00456.JPG DSC00559.JPG DSC00541.JPG DSC00403.JPG DSC00415.JPG DSC00441.JPG DSC00505.JPG DSC00488.JPG DSC00462.JPG Terese, Phoebe Terese, Phoebe Category:Females Category:Flip Category:Main Characters Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Caucasians Category:Characters with no siblings Category:Producer Segment Category:Heroes Category:Former Students Category:Humans